


He brings the sun to it's knees

by FangirlftShipper



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bodhi is head over heels and Cassian is oblivious, Diego Luna - Freeform, Diego and his beautiful face is the cause of this fic tbh, Longing?, M/M, Rogue One - Freeform, everybody lives au, help him, platonic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlftShipper/pseuds/FangirlftShipper
Summary: “I know iShould crumble for better reasonsBut have you seenThat boy he bringsThe sun to itsKnees everyNight.”Bodhi doesn't know Cassian. Not really.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this after i wrote it so it's probably bad.

“I know i  
Should crumble for better reasons  
But have you seen  
That boy he brings  
The sun to its  
Knees every  
Night.”

-Rupi Kaur

Bodhi silently watched as Cassian unloaded some boxes from the ship, while trying to figure out the location where they’d have to take said boxes without raising much suspicion. 

The sky was screaming orange and spilling red, sun ready to set on the small planet where they had landed. Cassian had taken his coat off long ago before arrival and now the sleeves of his tan shirt where rolled all the way up to the elbows, without securing them. Cassian always ended up rolling up his sleeves carelessly without noticing, no matter the weather. It was just one of his many habits. 

No one really noticed but Bodhi. Bodhi knew them all perfectly, how he would bite the corner of his mouth while thinking or cross his arms every time there was a conference. How he would smile at Jyn and Chirrut when they trained but only for a few seconds, how he would get his voice rough when telling a joke or making fun of something. He knew, sadly, how his eyes would get darker when thinking about that day in Scarif, and he knew way too well how he would unconsciously put his hand on Bodhi’s shoulder every time he walked into his ship for seconds that didn’t seem to last.  
But even though they had been close since Scarif, even though he knew all of those little details about him, he didn’t know Cassian Andor. He wished he did.  
But the captain was way too careful, never breaking his routine, never showing too much of himself and always pretending to be the cold man who didn’t care for anything besides work. 

Bodhi had wanted to give up for a long time, even thinking that maybe he was cold and maybe he would be this way forever.  
He had been close to breaking his walls far too many times to give up, though.

“Looks like we’ll have to wait a few hours, at least until midnight.”

Bodhi nodded, sitting down on one of the grey boxes and trying to enjoy the warm weather that wasn’t common on his missions.  
Cassian did the same, sitting down without relaxing, keeping his posture perfectly straight and looking at the woods in front of them. Always watching, always on alert, always working.  
Minutes passed. 

“Do you ever stop doing that?” He said suddenly without really thinking.

“Doing what?” Cassian asked quizzically, now with his body turned toward Bodhi with the light behind him, as if he was some sort of spiritual being. 

“Frowning.”

His face immediately relaxed, Bodhi breathed. Finally. 

“You always notice more about myself than I do, pilot.”

Pilot. His heart swelled every time he called him that. It was their thing. 

“I’m observant.”

Cassian smirked, only for a few seconds.

“There isn’t many interesting things about me.”

Bodhi wanted to laugh.

Light disappeared into the horizon and soon the sky was blue, Cassian was just a shadow, with his mess of a hairdo and his big eyes, shining and looking at him with that stare that Bodhi wanted to decipher badly. 

He looked tired and way too overworked, which was common. Kriff, his hands were full of cuts and burns and some nasty scars, but somehow they still looked soft in that Cassian kind of way, almost destroyed and put back up, empty yet full of passion, cold but not really. 

Cassian was missing puzzle pieces and Bodhi wanted desperately to collect them all. 

There was a war, he had been close to dying a few times only this past year and his mind was a complete mess and yet there he was  
Crumbling for Cassian Andor, who he didn’t really know.

Who could blame him? That boy brought the sun to its knees every night. 

“You are very wrong, Cassian. I can only wish I’ll get to know you sometime.”

Cassian watched as Bodhi entered the ship, frown back on his face.


	2. A little more human than the rest of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My favorite thing about you is your smell  
> You smell like  
> Earth  
> Herbs  
> Gardens  
> A little more  
> Human than the rest of us"
> 
> -Rupi Kaur

“My favorite thing about you is your smell  
You smell like  
Earth  
Herbs  
Gardens  
A little more  
Human than the rest of us”  
-Rupi Kaur

Cassian entered the ship several minutes later, hesitating but not showing it in his posture or expression.

It was all about his eyes, Bodhi knew that. 

“What did you mean by that?”

“What are you talking about?” Bodhi said calmly, perfectly knowing what he was talking about.

“That thing you said, about not knowing me. We’ve been friends for a long time now, or at least I considered you to be.”

“Us being friends has nothing to do with the fact that you are closed off, Cassian. Come here, sit for a second.”

The captain eyed the boxes outside the ship.

“We’re completely alone, nothing is going to happen to those boxes.”

“Alright, alright.”

Cassian sat in the copilot’s seat, looking expectantly at Bodhi and not fully relaxing. 

“Look, Cass-“Another nickname, only Bodhi got to call him that. “Let me put this easily, you are an enigma. Every time I think I’m starting to know who you are you close off and start confusing me. You do all this things like ask Mon for more and more missions until you overwork yourself to the point of exhaustion. It makes me think that you obviously want to get away and be all by yourself but then suddenly you start asking to stay and help around the base, and you don’t go out for… months, if you can help it. Or sometimes you sit with Jyn, Chirrut, Baze and me at lunch and make jokes and I start to think you’re finally getting happier but then you cut us all off and it almost feels like you avoid us, I don’t know… I just wish I could get inside your head and understand you.”

Cassian seemed stunned and a little ashamed, Bodhi couldn’t tell if he was mad or vulnerable. 

“It’s not just that, you never talk about yourself. I don’t know anything about your family or your childhood… your missions. The only things I seem to know are stuff that K2 says when you aren’t around. And I know it’s none of my business but… I want to help you. I want to make you feel better because I just can’t stand to see you frowning all the time, not after everything we went through together, not after Scarif.” 

The sky was fully dark outside and Bodhi suddenly regretted everything, maybe he had gone too far.   
He was practicing of his apologies when he saw him.

His eyes were wet and they looked like honey, his lips were lightly quivering and his posture wasn’t rigid anymore.   
Anyone else wouldn’t have been able to tell but Bodhi, to him, the changes were incredible. 

“I’m sorry.” He muttered.

“You shouldn’t. I’ve been waiting for someone to tell me to calm the fuck down and stop being a captain for a second for years I just- I guess I never allow myself to think about me.”

Cassian hesitated before hugging the pilot, tightly and with gratitude. 

Bodhi, stunned, returned the hug. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been involved in a true, out of the blue embrace.

“You are wrong, though.” Cassian said, roughly, because his voice was always rough. “You seem to know me better than most people, Bodhi.”

The pilot laughed, breaking the embrace without letting go of Cassian´s upper arm. 

“I do notice small things about you.”

Cassian wanted to hear them all.

“Like what?”

Bodhi thought for a second. 

“Well, my favorite thing about you is your smell, you smell like… earth, herbs, gardens… A little more human than the rest of us.”

Cassian smiled, and Bodhi finally found his place on the Galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested i did a part two and here it is! i don't plan on writing more but since they never kissed and i know how maddening that can be, i'm open to writing an epilogue if anyone wants it. Thank you for reading and come say hi/request a fic on Tumblr! 
> 
> http://fangirlftshipper.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this pairing, i think they'd be great for each other and i wish we could see more of them. 
> 
> Tumblr: Fangirlftshipper


End file.
